Chains of Harrow/Transcript
This is the transcript of the dialogue in the quest Chains of Harrow. Quest description A strange transmission leads deep into the dark world of Red Veil mysticism. What evils will be found there and what do they want? Investigate the message: Earth, Pacific *'Ordis:' Receiving an all-call on our Syndicate frequency. It's a Red Veil encode but... it seems truncated. I will play back what I have... *'Transmission:' ... *'Rell:' Rap. Tap. Tap. *'Palladino:' Speak to us. We're listening. What is your name? *'Rell:' Mmm. R-r-r-ellllll. *'Palladino:' Good, you remember. We want to help you, Rell. Tell us where you are. *'Rell:' Mmm. Can't. He's listening. *'Palladino:' Who? Rell, who is listening? *'Rell:' Rap. Tap. Tap. Rap. Tap. Tap. *'Ordis:' Sorry Operator. The message appears haunted - halted. It originated from a Steel Meridian ship near Earth. Will you investigate? I hope not. (On mission entry) *'Lotus:' Emergency power. Not detecting any crew. I don't like this. Search the area. (Upon seeing dead bodies) *'Lotus:' Blades. Too refined for a Grineer kill-squad. Is there anything else? (Red Veil sign) *'Lotus:' Red Veil. Could they have done this? The Veil have been Meridian allies for years. Search for survivors. YOU CAST HIM OUT *'Lotus:' Tenno? I lost you for a second. What did you see? *'Palladino:' Holy child of Zariman, please help me. I serve the Veil but the flock has been driven mad. I humbly beg for the protection of you and your vessel. *'Lotus:' I'm marking the area. Stay alert. It may be an ambush. *'Palladino:' Great, blind,sic Queen... help me reach the safety of Iron Wake. Our sacred muse has abandoned the temple, leaving our people in chaos. *'Lotus:' Tenno, if the Red Veil is in chaos we must intervene. Get Palladino to Iron Wake. *'Palladino:' Oh holy child, I am grateful for- (her Kavat growls) What is it Rook? Are they back?! *'Rell:' Rap. Tap. Tap. *'Palladino:' Brothers of blood, sisters of fire, resist the muse! *'Palladino:' Blessed star child, I owe you my life. Will you meet me at Iron Wake? Only you can right this wrong. Meet Palladino at Iron Wake: Earth, Iron Wake *'Ordis:' Steel Meridian has received Palladino. You've been granted access to enter their base, Operator. (On mission entry) *'Lotus:' Iron Wake. Steel Meridian has built an impressive base of operations right under the nose of the Grineer authority. The Veil's Speaker will be here, under guard. Find her. *'Palladino:' Leave your vessel at the door, sacred child. Come. 1st seance (Rook growls) *'Palladino:' Hush, Rook, this is our sacred guest! I am Palladino. Holy speaker of the Veil, like my mother, and hers before... We speak to the other side, to him. Without his focus, I pray... I pray he answers. (Bell chime) *'Palladino:' Righteous Rell - of harrowed stars - of hallowed chains. Speak. For an age you've guarded the divide between Dust and Void. Speak. From within your everlasting sacred vessel, you've held the lidless eye. Speak! *'Palladino:' (sighs) I cannot reach holy Rell from here. I will need his sacred focus: a relic stolen from the temple. I beg of you to find it and return it here. Only then, will he speak to us. Only then will we truly understand. *'Lotus:' Veil rituals will incite fanaticism, but don't be drawn in. I'm not convinced this 'Rell' even exists. I fear we'll have to play Palladino's game to find out. Ordis has been tracking Red Veil disturbances... that's the best place to start. Find Rell's relic: Pluto, Hydra *'Ordis:' Operator! A Red Veil Seance! How... delightful? I have marked a possible Red Veil disturbance but... perhaps you would prefer to- brew some leaves and... Sorry. Navigation is bleeding, Operator. *'Ordis:' Uhh... Waiting. Navigation is waiting. Oh, my. (On mission entry) *'Palladino:' Find Rell's object-of-focus, child. You are close to this sacred relic, I am certain. HE SUFFERS WHILE YOU DREAM *'Palladino:' These messages, they express Rell's suffering. He's lashing out. I should have seen the cracks forming... *'Lotus:' I don't understand. How would Rell know about the dream? *'Palladino:' Great Sentient Queen, forgive me, but what you are, what you've made of yourself... is merely drawn from the dreams of these divine children. You are not she, you are not... Margulis. *'Lotus:' What are you saying? That Rell is a Tenno? Impossible. All Tenno are known to me. I protect them, as she did. *'Palladino:' Oh, but not Rell. Margulis cast him out, for he was different. Our foremothers took him in and studied his teachings. We became the Veil. The shroud of his blessed existence. *'Palladino:' Cast out... I don't believe you- *'Rell:' Rap. Tap. Tap. The man in the wall. *'Palladino:' The man in the wall! That is what he called it. Hush... try to follow his voice! *'Rell:' Mmm. Mmm. *'Palladino:' The Donda! His mother gave him this. Holy Rell was not like other children. Sound, color, touch... it overwhelmed him. The Donda's hum let him focus. TAKE THE DONDA *'Rell:' Mmmmm - No! MINE! *'Rell:' Rap. Tap. Tap. Rap. Tap. Tap. *'Palladino:' Rell! What evil is this!? Sacred child, forgive me. I should have known the weight of the Void would one day crush the light from you. *'Palladino:' Rell has become the very thing he warned us of. You cannot kill this, Tenno. Run! You can only run! Return to Iron Wake: Earth, Iron Wake *'Ordis:' Operator, what was that... thing? Lotus, can you explain this? Lotus?! *'Lotus:' Transference energy, fractured. It was so... cold, indifferent, inhuman. If Rell was Tenno, what did he become without Margulis? *'Palladino:' Leave your vessel at the door, sacred child. Come. 2nd seance *'Palladino:' I have served Rell my whole life. Studying Rell's teachings of the Void, the dire consequence of travelling by and through it. Now I see that it is true: he alone, in his harrowing sacrifice, has guarded us. What a price he has paid. (Bell chime) *'Palladino:' Righteous Rell - outcast of sacred Void - hear my voice. Speak. You have been driven from the vessel by your suffering. You have swallowed the poison stars so we would not... Holy Rell, Speak! The Tenno who rejected you have come to your aid! *'Palladino:' He's here... The Donda, it's working, giving him humanity. We are listening Rell... Speak! (Card game.) *'Rell:' Mmm... shy? *'Kay:' No, try again. *'Kay:' This one? *'Kay:' Very good. *'Kay:' And this one? *'Kay:' Good Rell! *'Kay:' And how about this one? *'Rell:' Momma. *'Kay:' Yes, Rell- *'Rell:' Momma! *'Kay:' Go ahead, Rell. *'Rell:' We're in a ship. *'Kay:' Yes? *'Rell:' Impossible speed, beyond the Brankle Gap constant. *'Kay:' Uh, I think so... you're better with that stuff. But it's amazing isn't it?- *'Rell:' So why don't they fix me? *'Kay:' Rell. You know why. *'Rell:' Mmm. *'Kay:' Rell. Why? *'Rell:' Mmm. Because I'm not broken. *'Kay:' That's right. Different, so I love you even more. *'Rell:' Happy. Kay: Yes Rell! You make me so happy. *'Palladino:' This memory - his humanity still remains, buried in these emotions he so often failed to grasp. Could they be the key to saving him from this? *'Lotus:' Tenno - I have a theory. Return to your Orbiter and I'll explain. Capture Rell's manifestations: Derelict *'Lotus:' These disturbances, they are Transference energy, split apart from a single mind. If we could capture them, send them back... *'Ordis:' Operator - Simaris may have a tool for this task. I wonder if his Kinetic Siphons could be repurposed to- bust ...capture these manifestations? (On mission entry) *'Palladino:' Holy Rell, let us bring you the peace you have earned... Guide this Tenno so you can return to the Harrowing vessel... so that you might rest. *'Lotus:' Rell's warnings... those dire consequences... he was talking about Void exposure, wasn't he? The effect it has on human minds is well understood... *'Palladino:' But it's not. This isn't some kind of deep pressure bends as Margulis suspected. Rell saw what it was, truly. An entity, indifferent. Old as stars. BLINDED SHE CAST HIM OUT *'Rell:' Mmm. My fault. Touching is too much noise. It makes me... makes me... angry. *'Palladino:' There! An emotion, manifest from the game Rell played as a child! *'Lotus:' See if you can stabilize it with a Kinetic Siphon. (Repeating hint lines. They appear in the next two missions as well.) *'Lotus:' It's too strong for the Siphon, try and weaken it. *'Lotus:' The manifestation is fighting the Siphon. See if you can damage it. *'Lotus:' Tenno, you need to capture it! (If player runs out of Kinetic Siphons at any point in this mission) *'Lotus:' You've run out of Kinetic Siphons. I'm sorry, there is nothing more you can do here. *'Rell:' Angry: Someone takes the thing you love. *'Lotus:' I'm detecting other manifestations. Defend yourself and try to trap them. *'Rell:' Rap. Tap. Tap. I don't want to go back! *'Lotus:' Another, don't let it escape! *'Rell:' Happy: Momma has a stretchy smile. *'Rell:' He's listening. He knows what you're doing. It makes him stronger. *'Rell:' Bored: Waiting too much. There is nothing fun to look at. *'Lotus:' Good. You've captured the manifestations here. Now get out before Rell's disturbance catches up with you. Capture Rell's manifestations: Uranus, Stefano (On mission entry) *'Palladino:' I don't know if you can make Rell whole again, but whatever you're doing, this disturbance is growing stronger, resisting you. Don't let it stop you. Bring Rell home, to the temple. *'Lotus:' Is that where Rell is? Has the Veil preserved him in cryosleep as the other Tenno were on Lua? *'Palladino:' No. We didn't have that option. YOU REJECTED HIM HE SAVED YOU *'Rell:' He's listening but I'm so... Help me. *'Lotus:' Rell... it's just you, alone and trapped in a Transference loop. Don't give into these delusions of Void exposure. There is no man in the wall. *'Rell:' Don't say that! *'Lotus:' They are here - the Transference pieces. Track down these manifestations and capture them. *'Lotus:' There, Tenno! Trap it! *'Rell:' Embarrassed: Talking and everyone looks at you. *'Rell:' Why are you helping me? You hated me. *'Lotus:' Another, don't let it escape! *'Rell:' Excited: All the spider eggs are starting to hatch! *'Rell:' Sad: Why did the babies eat the mother? *'Lotus:' Alright, no more to be found here. Get to extraction. Capture Rell's manifestations: Earth, Everest *'Ordis:' Operator, there is no evidence of any... thing... in the Void. By my calculations, Rell has lost control of his Transference. If we can gather these emotions I hope he will be himself again. *'Ordis:' You will need Kinetic Siphons to trap Rell's emotions. Simaris will have some for sale in the Relay. (On mission entry) *'Lotus:' How could Rell have lived this long? Without the long dream? *'Palladino:' In a way, he didn't. He knew his mortality would undo his purpose, so he gave up his humanity, forever. He committed his soul to the undying vessel- *'Lotus:' His Warframe. *'Palladino:' Yes. He commanded we chain it within the depths of the sacred temple. An eternal vigil against the Indifference. *'Lotus:' And you believed him. You helped him do it. *'Palladino:' Yes. After everything you've seen, wouldn't you? WHAT IS EVIL BUT INDIFFERENCE *'Lotus:' There, Tenno! Trap it! *'Rell:' Shy: Meeting someone new and can't say hello. *'Lotus:' Another, don't let it escape! *'Rell:' Scared: You look around and Momma's not there. *'Rell:' Tired: You run and run until you can'tvoiced "can't run" anymore. *'Palladino:' Blessed Tenno, Rell has returned to his sacred vessel. I will join him there at once. Please, come, for I fear... I haven't got the strength to do what must be done next... Enter the Temple: Void, Tiwaz *'Lotus:' If Rell's been caught in a Transference loop for this long... the psychological effects could have been catastrophic. This 'man in the wall', these delusions, symptoms of the Void exposure all Tenno experienced. I hope that Palladino can find peace for Rell so this never happens again. (On mission entry) *'Palladino:' Our temple. Our home. His tomb. Come. Meet our guiding light. *'Palladino:' This is why you're here, Tenno. It is time for holy Rell to rest. But I cannot bring myself to do it... to let him go. He's kept us, all of us, safe for so long and it's time for you to carry on. Release him, Tenno. Destroy the chains that bind the Harrowing vessel. He's earned his rest. *'Palladino:' You may enter here, but only as your true, sacred form. *'Palladino:' Holy Rell. You have sacrificed enough. Pass on your burden and rest. Tenno. Destroy the chains... only your sacred power will damage them. *'Palladino:' Tenno- something's wrong. That's not Rell, that's-- *'Rell:' Let's have a little quiet. It's my turn to ask the questions. (Card game. This time, player choice doesn't matter.) *'Kay:' Well, love, I told you. You can't pet her that hard, be gentle or she'll bite. Are you okay, Rell? *'Rell:' I won't let you take me... from me. *'Palladino:' What have you done to Rell? *'Palladino:' Tenno! You need to save him from this... Destroy the chains- (Card game.) *'Kay:' How dare you laugh at him! You should be ashamed of yourselves! Don't look away. Look at him. He's not invisible! *'Rell:' Rap. Tap. Tap. You'll let me in, little piggy. (Card game.) *'Kay:' Momma's... not... herself, Rell. I don't think... I think you should wait with the other kids, until they fix the ship. I love you but... you have to go! Go! *'Rell:' But the in-kids don't care about the invisible outs. If you were alone in that drift... you'd need a friend... even like me. *'Palladino:' By sacred shadow and righteous blood - Blessed Rell! Your aged Vessel is dust and your chains are broken. Be free! *'Rell:' Mmm. But the man in the wall. Who will... ? *'Palladino:' They will have to. All of them. They owe you this. We all do. *'Rell:' Mmm. Yea. I feel... (Card game.) *'Kay:' Go on Rell, which one? *'Rell:' This one, Momma. I feel... tired. *'Kay:' Good Rell! You're learning! Well? Why don't you have a little rest then? *'Rell:' Okay... Okay Momma. Post-quest dialogue *'???:' Hey kiddo. Inbox message (Attachment: Blueprint) Category:Update 21 Category:Quotes